Somewhere Along In the Darkness and Bitterness
by haneshi47
Summary: Mikan Sakura, an orphan since tha age of 6, lived with Natsume Hyuuga, her first bestfriend. She lived with him and made a promise that they won't leave each other. But suddenly, Natsume left her, not even saying goodbye. Will they see each other again?
1. Chapter 1

**ClaRiSha: Ohayo!!!**

**Yuu: A-ano... ClaRiSha-chan... you're doing it to enthusiastically...**

**ClaRiSha: Hontoni? Okay, excuse me about that.**

**Natsume: As if anyone will accept your apologies.**

**ClaRiSha: Hmmph!!!**

**Mikan: Natsume... Don't you dare speak to her like that. She's the authoress here. If you're that mean to her, she might write terrible things about you. Won't you dislike that?**

**Natsume: As if I care... MISUTAMA...tsk... (walks away)**

**Mikan: (veins popping)**

**ClaRiSha: It's okay, Mikan-chan... I should have expected that attitude from him...**

**Mikan: He's always like that... Jerk...**

**ClaRiSha: (sweatdrop)**

**Ruka: Let's start now.**

**Hotaru: Remember what I said to you the other day...**

**Ruka: What was that?**

**ClaRiSha: I first wrote this story in my main language, TAGALOG... But I can't post it like that... So I had to translate it... I cried because it was much more beautiful when in Filipino... What bad luck...**

**Ruka: Ohhh...**

**Yuu: Ayways, thanks to ClaRiSha's classmates out there... Clarizza Mae Braza and Christelle Anne Garcia.**

**Hotaru: They combined their names...**

**Clarisha: Yup! It was CLArizza, ChRIstelle and SHArmaine altogether! I didn't like to put Shamang there, let alone consider Shammy...**

**They are my nicknames at school, they even made up a love team name for me... For example is JEMANG(Jem and Shamang) YUCK!!!!! I dislike... no... despise him!!!!**

**Mikan: Don't mind her whims, she's just expressing her anger...**

**Hotaru: Let's start the story now...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice... Higuchi Tachibana does... I do wish on every star on the universe to make it mine... Huhuhuhuhuhu...**

**PROLOGUE:**

"Mommy!!!" 6 – year old girl exclaimed, looking out the window of some airplane.

"What is it now, dear?" a woman in her late twenties inquired, drawing her arms around the shoulders of her daughter.

"Look there! The houses down there... They look like my doll house at home!!!" the little girl shouted, her voice being carried down the whole hallway of the plane. Anyways who cares about that, she and her parents were the only ones there, considering that they own that same plane.

A man, probably in his early thirties, chuckled at the look of a gleeful face in the... ummm... face... of her daughter.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Really?!?!?!?! We're going to Hawaii this Saturday?!?!?!?!" her little girl shouted in their house, or should I say, mansion._

_Her mother, Yuka, laughed at the sound of excitement in her daughter's voice. _

"_Yes, Mikan. We are all going to Hawaii for your birthday. Just consider this plane ride an extra birthday treat." her father, Hayato Sakura, said._

"_Yippee!!!" the girl named Mikan said._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

They continued their journey in the plane when something unexpected happened.

**BANG BANG!!!!!!!**

It sounded like a whole lot of something unknown exploded, only meters from the happy family.

Mikan, being a young girl, was frightened. She crept to her mother, silently seeking for comfort. Upon noticing this, Yuka quickly covered the whole deadly situation that they were in by pointing to some fair happening below them. (You know they point it down outside the window...) Mikan, being as dense as she was, was entertained by the balloons outside.

Upon comforting her child, she looked meaningly to her husband.

He nodded in return. He immediately stood up, told his child that he was going to use the bathroom and left. He went to the rear part of the plane and checked the pilot's progress.

**AFTER A FEW MINUTES...**

He returned with fake painted all over his face. But in spite of the fact that he perfectly hid his frustration from his daughter, her wife noticed him sweating profusely.

She smiled wanly at him. She knew from the looks of it, they would have to leave. There was no other way to escape...

Death.

The wife and husband stared into each other's eyes, as if saying their last goodbyes. The husband then smiled and went to grab the nearest emergency parachute.

Meanwhile, th wife did something unexpected. She waved her hands in front of her daughter's face and then...

FLOP

Mikan's head can be seen on the lap of her mother, unconscious.

"Have you used your alice then, dear?" Hayato asked. He neared his child and attached the chute.

His wife just smiled at him. She then took out a small piece of paper from the pocket of her bean bag and put it in a receptacle, a special container with queer characteristics. It has Sakura blossoms swirling inside it. By looking at the container. a tear slid down Yuka's eyes. She really can't believe that she has to leave her daughter at her young age.

Her husband, upon seeing the secured parachute to her daughter, went to grab the vial from Yuka. he the put it in another bean bag and attached it to neck of his child.

With trembling hands, both of the hugged each other and kissed their only child lovingly, in a farewell sort of way, knowing that they have to leave her soon.

The man, with tears in his eyes, picked his daughter and went to the doorway. he knew that Mikan will, and has to experience pain when she lands in the forest but this is the only way they know to spare the life of their angel.

Both of them were crying, crying as though their whole world had crashing down.

But they had no choice.

He spread his arms wide and carefully pulled the latch on the chute. he freed his daughter from their soothing touch.

It was disappointing...

But they can't do anything.

With loving comfort in her voice, Yuka spoke between her sobs...

"Sayonara...

Mikan Sakura..."

**END OF PROLOGUE**

**ClaRiSha: There!**

**Hotaru: I think it's lousy...**

**ClaRiSha: I think so too... But I can't start my story without that... Don't worry. I have lot of help from my classmates this high school. I'm just pressured because of quizzes, projects and reports to be submitted tomorrow.**

**Yuu: Before we say goodbye, we would all of you readers to add ClaRiSha on friendster and yahoo messenger. **

**ClaRiSha: Yeah! Add me.**

**BYE!!!**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!!!**

**Note: It might be updated next week... I don't have enough time on my schedule. I have my birthday on October 13 this year. I'm just turning thirteen. Happy Birthady to Me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**SAYONARA!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Gakuen Alice. But I do wish on every genie existing that it was mine...**

**Clarisha: Yay! Another chapter!**

**Mikan: It took a long time for ClaRiSha to make another chapter...**

**Natsume: There's no doubt that she can't post chapters for a while**

**ClaRiSha: It's because my exams are nearing. AND it's hard to study in a science high school**

**Natsume: It will be a piece of cake for me... **

**ClaRiSha: Well, SORRY, Mr. GENIUS!!!!!!!! You're not in my league.**

**Natsume: And what's that supposed to mean?! (veins popping)  
**

**ClaRiSha: That's for me to know and for you to find out...**

**Natsume: (more vein popping)**

**ClaRiSha: oh no, he's going to explode any moment... Did I touch a nerve?**

**Hotaru: Beware of a burning genius... He's on the loose... (What a lunatic...)  
**

**Invention no. 0056: The Fireproof Mobile Suit. The name says it all.**

**Mikan: Why don't you elaborate?**

**Hotaru: It's nothing. I won't waste my precious saliva explaining things to an idiot like you**

**Mikan: (anime tears) Hotaru...**

**Yuu: That's okay, MIkan-chan. Hotaru-chan doesn't mean it...**

**Hotaru: Nope. I do mean it.**

**Mikan: WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru: Shut your yapping.**

**Ruka: Fine, fine. Let's start the story now.  
**

**ClaRiSha: Gomen... I'll continue now. Thanks for the reviewers...**

GerMainez

cute-azn-angel

PangstaAlexXo

Sarkura

sayopiyo

melissa1995

* * *

Especially to: 

Lakadako for being my first reviewer

Chapter 1

He was licking hiss wound that he got from the twigs that was scattered along the forest floor. He was looking for food to keep him and his grandfather alive.

Who is he?

He is Natsume Hyuuga, a 6 – year – old boy who lives with his grandfather. In other words, he was an orphan. He had suffered much, until his jii-chan rescued him.

His jii-chan lives with him in a cottage at the center of the forest which were miles away from the main village. These last few days, his jii-chan was terribly sick like he was in his deathbed. All day, he lay at the wooden bed, coughing wildly.

Due to his natural instincts, he started out early on the morning to look for food. He was concerned for his surrogate grandfather, considering that he was the only one that can take care of him. But he knew, one day, that –

His thoughts were suddenly cut off when he heard something rustling in the bushes nearby. Upon hearing it, he quickly drew out his trusty knife, a special knife that was given to him by his father before his father's death. He sneaked across the forest, towards the noise he heard.

'_Animals..._' he thought. But when he arrived at the place where the sound came from, he saw men running in all directions, as if looking for a needle in a pack of hay. Every corner of the forest they went, looking for that something.

As a person ran past him dressed in orange, he was quite certain that there was a rescue going on. He approached the nearest person to him that doesn't do anything and asked him about the situation.

"Oh, you mean the ruckus here?" the man said, referring to the great mass in front of them.

Natsume just nodded, not wanting to speak any further.

"Well, an airplane crashed here yesterday in the dad of the night."

'_Yesterday?But I was the only one awake at that time, Shouldn't I have heard it?' Natsume wondered inwardly._

"We also got news that Mikan Sakura, a famous child composer at the age of six (I can't believe that I'm writing this bit of info down. I mean, knowing the true Mikan Sakura...) with her mother, Azumi Yuka, a great actress and her father, Hayato Sakura, a world-renowned successful business man was riding an airplane and it crashed here while riding a trip to Hawaii. It was also reported by the whole Sakura family that anyone who can find Mikan Sakura will receive a big amount of money. And I meant BIG."

'_But why only Mikan Sakura?' _Natsume thought, unconsciously putting on a confused face.

The man chuckled at his expression, then spoke, "You're probably wondering why only Mikan Sakura was wanted. It's because..." the man's voice eventually died down and his facial expression darkened.

"Because of what?" Natsume asked aloud, curious.

The man sighed then continued, "Because Yuka Azumi and Hayato Sakura were found dead. The rescue team that came here just managed to recover the body before..." the man's voice shook but he continued. "Before the vultures found and eaten it."

"_What the Hell?!?!?! It all happened without me knowing it?!'_Natsume scolded himself. (Hello?! He is isolated from the village, for Pete's sake! Merlin's pants!)

"Poor Mikan Sakura... An orphan at the age of six, and now she's lost... How disappointing..." the man sadly said, then bid his farewell, excusing himself.

Realizing that he was already alone, Natsume walked away. He was thinking about what the man just said to him. Mikan Sakura and him, they both have the same fate. Having their own parents dead, with only grandparents to take care of them... Only two exceptions though. One, she was rich and he was poor. Mikan Sakura would definitely be happy again because of her wealth. Two, well... he still won't blurt it out.(It's just not Natsume, it's me too. I made Na-chan follow the storyline. Ha, I'm such an evil author...)

Looking at his watch, Natsume noticed that it was already 7 in the morning He should hurry looking for food or his grandfather will go looking for him.

He rushed around the forest, looking for wild animals that can be eaten.

After few hours of fishing, he caught 2 pairs of fish in the river which he concluded was enough for the two of them. He'll just go out again in the afternoon to look for food for dinner.

Being one of the few inhabitants in the island, he already memorized the forest path. And being one of the people living there, well, he can easily adapt to his emergency cases.

Hurrying to go home, he jumped across the branches of the tree swiftly. Even if you are standing under a certain tree that he jumped, you will only feel the air rushing past you and leaves rustling above you.

He went past the rescue area, not bothering to look at the situation there.

But suddenly, when he was a few kilometers away from the cottage, he saw a bright porcelain skin from between the bushes. He stopped in his tracks, thinking deeply. _'What could it be this time?'_

He neared the bushes and somehow it rustled and he heard a painful cry of pain. He put his guard up, preparing for any trouble. But to his surprise when he parted the bushes, he saw a girl lying with blood all over her face.

"Oi, are you all right?" Natsume asked rather stupidly seeing that she already had her face with blood. Who would be all right at that situation?

The girl slowly opened her eyes but closed it again. the girl obviously fainted, unconscious.

"Damn it!" Natsume cursed. "Where will I bring this girl?" he wondered.

His mind was raging, unsure whether to leave the girl or to bring her along. If he left the girl, it would cause her death. If he brings her along, he would be forced to leave all the food and risk having him and his grandfather hungry.

After a few seconds of debating whether no or yes, he decided to bring along the girl. He'll just fetch all the food later.

Upon unloading the food from his back and settling it on the ground, he securely carried the girl on his shoulders and walked rather hurriedly to his cottage. Maybe he can spare some time after fetching the food to heal all her wounds. All right, maybe not all but some of them, he can.

**Clarisha: Through! Alright viewers, R & R!!!!!!!**

**Ruka: note for the readers... ClaRiSha can't post the next chapter soon because of sudden projects, presentations, reports and other school requirements. I hope you bear with us.**

** Mikan: Kambatte for your exams! I hope you pass your exams.**

**Natsume: Let's see if she can pass her algebra test.**

**ClaRiSha: GRRRRR...**

**Mikan: Natsume... Don't you appreciate her ability to write such a good story according to the reviewers?**

**Natsume: Iie... i already interrodated them and they said no.**

**ClaRiSha: And where is your proof for that.**

**Natsume: ...**

**ClaRiSha: See that? He IS speechless. I can't believe I turned him speechless, the GREAT Hyuuga Natsume!**

**Suddenly...**

**ClaRiSha: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Mikan: What happened?**

**ClaRiSha: Why the hell did you do that?!?!?!**

**Natsume: Hmmm... Did what?**

**ClaRiSha: You burned my hair!**

**Natsume: i did?**

**ClaRiSha: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR...**

**Hotaru: Don't mind them, they are just turning to their alter egos.**

**Ruka: ClaRiSha won't update the next chapter these next weeks because f upcoming exams. And it will be her birthday soon.**

**WHOLE GAKUEN ALICE CAST( except Natsume and Hotaru): OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SHARMAINE/CLARISHA!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ClaRiSha: Thanks! This will be the one of the most unforgettable moments of my life... (tears)**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Clarisha: Konbanwa, minna-san!!!!!!!!!!! I'm back!**

**Natsume: Tch. What took you so long to update? It's been eons.**

**Mikan: Eons?**

**Hotaru: Baka.**

**Clarisha: it means for a long time, Mi-chan.**

**Mikan: What a weird term for time.**

**Hotaru: Baka. **

**Ruka: Ayways, for readers, we would all like to apologize for the long update.**

**Natsume: Long is not the proper time, Ruka.**

**Yuu: It's super duper long.**

**Clarisha: It's not my fault. It's because – **

**BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru: Don't blame your teachers for the update.**

**Clarisha: Itai... You're so mean, Ho – chan.**

**BAKA BAKA**

**Hotaru: Who gave you such right to call me –chan?**

**Clarisha: Well, ummm... No one?**

**Mikan: How about me, Ho-chan-sama? Is it right?**

**Hotaru: Could be.**

**Clarisha: Then I'll call you that!**

**Hotaru: No.**

**Clarisha: Doushite?**

**Hotaru: It's because I said so.**

**Clarisha: Then I won't bother any more**

_**I won't ever argue with Ho-chan-sama anymore.**_

**Ruka: For all you guys out there, Clarisha is really sorry for the late, late, late update. She just had her exams this week.**

**Natsume: And it's not an excuse for failing her History test.**

**Mikan: Honto? Clarisha failed her History test?**

**Clarisha: At least, I passed my other exams! I even scraped a 37/50 score in Computer and our highest scorer was only 39!**

**Hotaru: can't accept that.**

**Natsume: You're lousy at everything.**

**Mikan: Like me!**

**Clarisha: Huhuhuhuhu...**

**?: Don't worry, I'll care for you**

**Natsume: Who's that?**

**Youichi: Don't you recognize me, onii-chan?**

**Natsume: Oh, it's only you...**

**Mikan: Thanks, Youichi-kun.**

**Youichi: It's nothing, dummy.**

**Hotaru: How come Youichi got here?**

**Youichi: It's because of nee-chan.**

**Clarisha: Mou, it's you who like it, Youichi.**

**Youichi: No, I didn't! You forced me to come!**

**Clarisha: Geez, no need to get angry.**

**Hotaru: Get going.**

**Clarisha: To where?**

**Hotaru: Story.**

**Ruka:Yeah, that's right.**

**Clarisha: Thanks to the following people who reviewed!!**

**GerMainez**

**cute-azn-angel**

**PangstaAlexXo**

**Sarkura**

**sayopiyo**

**melissa1995**

**Especially to:**

**Lakadako for being my first reviewer**

**Thanks for the support!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will never own Gakuen Alice. My sister knows where to buy the magazine, but she won't tell me. She has an account here in ff. net, It's otakuzen. Ask her and tell me, if she ever answer you...**

**CHAPTER 2:**

"Yawn..." Mikan... er... yawned. It seems that she was asleep for a couple of days, and she has just awakened.

Mikan sat up and looked around the room. Is this heaven? What the hell happened to her? Where is she? Why does it feel so spooky here? With its dark walls, she felt claustrophobic.

"Why am I here?" she asked to no one in particular.

"So, you're awake?" someone said from the doorway.

"Who are you?" Mikan shouted, surprised that someone had entered her room. She was surprised that someone had entered her room.(Is it hers? Tch, possessive)

"Me? How absurd."

"Who are you? ANSWER ME!" Mikan shouted, louder this time. being a solo daughter, she was used to getting everything that she wanted.

"Woah, don't shout. Someone's sleeping." A crimson-eyed boy about her age said while pointing at a wall to her right. There was another room next door, she concluded. (Yep, you guessed it right. It IS Natsume.)

"Who are you, then?" Mikan said, calming down.

"I'm Natsume. What 'bout you?" Natsume answered, picking up interest.

"I'm Mikan. Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, Natsume!"

Meanwhile, Natsume was stunned. No one in his whole life had mentioned his [precious name, except his Jii-chan, at that level of energy. Is this the same heavily-injured girl that he saved? Why is she showing this kind of energy? Is she a normal person? And why does her name ring a bell?

"Ummmm, Natsume? Natsume-kun?" Mikan asked with concern in her voice while waving her hands in front of his face.

Natsume jerked out of his thoughts and then his cheeks turned red because of embarrassment. No one had called him Natsume, much worse with the –kun.

Definitely, Mikan noticed him turning crimson red, but, being dense as she was, she mistook it for a fever.

"Natsume-kun, are you sick? You look pale..." Mikan said, putting her right hand on Natsume' forehead and her other hand on hers, leaning towards him while doing so.

"I-I-I-I'm all right..." Natsume whispered. For the first time in his life, he stuttered (Woow!!). And it was just because of a little girl. What's this weird feeling he's having?

"Are you sure? You're red, looki in a mirror..." Mikan insisted.

Natsume turned, if possible, redder. His heart was beating so fast. _'What's happening to me?'_ Natsume thought. wildly.

"I don't think you're all right. I'll cook you dinner." Mikan said, standing up. (It's already nighttime, mind)

At first, her legs were wobbly, but after a few minutes, they did their job. She walked towards the door leaving Natsume on the bed (starstruck, I must say).

Natsume, on the other hand, was having problems with his thoughts. He just don't know how to handle girls at a young age. He jerked back to reality when he heard the door close. He didn't even notice that Mikan had already left.

"Hey, wait..." Natsume said. He went out and looked left. There he saw Mikan, looking like an idiot. '_Sheesh... She doesn't know where to go...' _

"Hey, Mikan. You don't know where the kichen is, right?" he asked. _'Stupid'_

"I guess you're right, Natsume-kun. Can you please... uh... tell me, which of these rooms is the kitchen?" Mikan asked stupidly.

Natsume sighed. "It's on the right, dummy."

At those words(or should I say WORD), Mikan flared up.

**MIKAN'S POV**

Natsume sighed. "It's on the right, dummy."

"What did you just call me?!?!?!" Mikan shouted in her mind or rather shouted in person.

Natsume covered his ears at the sound of my voice.

"I said you were a dummy. The kitchen is one the right - " he said but before he finished speaking, I had already tackled him to the ground.

"You... You... You bastard! You don't have any right to call me that!" I shouted. I was used to being called 'Mikan-sama' beceuase of my parents' wealth. I am already disguted at the sight of this place. Blecchhh...

**NATSUME'S POV**

"You... You... You bastard! You don't have any right to call me that!" Mikan shouted.

At that time, my temper strated rising.

"Well, you don't have any tight at all to shout at me!" I shot back at her. This girl's getting on my nerves.

She then stopped strangling me and stood up, dusting her clothes. But she had a frown pasted on her face.

"How come?" she asked innocently.

_'One time she's angry and now she's frowning? What's into her'_ I thought.

"First, you're inside my house and second, I am the one who saved you from the forest." I answered standing up as well.

When I was through dusting my clothes, I looked at her with my glare ready to burn through her olive eyes. But when I lifted my head up, her eyes were covered by her bangs. Her face was unreadable, to say the least.

"What's the matter?" I asked, concerned. Now, what's happening to me again?

"Tell me..." she whispered but loud enough for me to hear.

"Tell you what?" I answered, annoyed. (He is having mood swings, isn't he?)

**NORMAL POV**

"Tell me..." Where are my parents?" Mikan asked. After Natsume mentioned the forest, she remembered her parents. Where are they? She hasn't seen them since that accident...

**END OF CHAPTER**

**Clarisha: Well, another chapter done!**

**Hotaru: What's that all about?**

**Mikan: I agree with Ho-chan-sama...**

**Clarisha: Read it.**

**Hotaru: I won't.**

**Clarisha: Why not?**

**Hotaru: It was lousy, like the first chapter.**

**Clarisha: Then don't read it!**

**Yuu: Now, now. Stop arguing.**

**Mikan: Iinchou! You're back!**

**Yuu: (sweatdrop) I just showed up a few moments ago... **

**Natsume: Bakas won't notice anyone unless you open his/her eyes wide open.**

**Mikan: NATSUME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Natsume: Will you shut up, Polka? My precious ears are bleeding.**

**Hotaru: Urusai.**

**Ruka: For those who read it, please tolerate Clarisha-san's lateness in updating. She is busy with schoolwork.**

**Clarisha: UNLIKE MY SISTER!**

**Otakuzen: I'm occupied with drawing.**

**Clarisha: Drawing freaky lines, you mean?**

**Otakuzen: URUSAI!**

**Mikan: Now, now, Clarisha-san, Otakuzen-san, don't fight.**

_**Clarisha and Otakuzen giving death glares at each other**_

**Natsume: Tch. What a bunch of bakas.**

**Hotaru: For once, I agree with you, Hyuuga.**

**Ruka: Is this my only role for this side note?**

**Clarisha: (breaks the death glare match) Don't worry, Ruka-chii. You'll have a bigger role, when I arrive at Gakuen Alice.**

**Hotaru: You? At Gakuen Alice?**

**Clarisha: Did I say me?**

**Hotaru: Isn't it obvious?**

**Mikan: It would be fun, with Clarisha around!**

**Natsume: I'll burn her first before that happens. She'll just add up to the baka population.**

**Clarisha: Natsume, you meanie!**

**Natsume: Don't care. Let's go, Ruka.**

**Ruka: Matte, Natsume. I still have one more job to do.**

**Natsume. Hayaku.**

**Ruka: Here we go. R & R**

**Mikan: That's all? What does that mean?**

**Clarisha: You will know, once you grow up.**

**Mikan: I'm already grown.**

**Ruka: I'm going to – **

**Natsume: Come on, Ruka. (drags Ruka)**

**Ruka: Hai... See you later guys... Ja.**

**Clarisha: Poor Ruka-chii.**

**Anyways, please read and review. I would really appreciate all the reviews given especially to those who added me to their Favorite Authors and Favorite Stories and Author Alert and Story Alert. I really appreciate it.**

**All kinds of reviews are welcomed, whether flames, criticisms, etc...**

**Thanks to everyone!!!!!!!!**

**Domo Arigatou, minna-san!**


	4. Author's Note

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Guys, I'm sorry to say that I can't update faster than I promised. There are 10 reasons affecting my stories.

One is usually the author's block and my own natural laziness.

Two, I am supposed to go to school on the 10th of June, which is 6 days earlier than my sister and brother.

Three, my father is soon to arrive and when he is here in the house, I can't manage to slack off.

Four, my sister infected me with her 'fanatic virus' that made me go wild in reading other stories mainly Naruto and Hikaru No Go.

Five, my sister bought a new set of DVD from Detective Conan and we are busy watching it.

Six, my computer time this summer has been limited to only 1 and a half hours.

Seven, I have insomnia and I can only sleep from 2 am an wake up at 12 nn.

Eight, I have joined a Christian organization and was at a camp for three days. I haven't brought my notebook with me so that's another reason I can't write.

Nine, I have been catching up with my best friends and we have only met a few times.

Ten, I don't have enough time for writing continuously. I have made a new chapter but I am still an amateur in typing compared to my sister which points out the fact that I can't type quickly without my mother noticing.

For this I am truly sorry.

I hope you can bear with me.

If you want, you can send me some ideas and I promise to type three chapters in 1 go. I just don't know when as I have to concentrate in my studies.

Again, I am sorry.

**cLaRiSha**


End file.
